Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel
List of all Unnamed [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|USS Enterprise-E personnel]]: Command Division Assimilated Lieutenant This command division lieutenant was an acting security guard aboard the USS Enterprise-E in 2373, who was assimilated by the Borg during thier attempt to hijack the ship. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Played by Annette Helde and credited fourth as a "guard". Trill Ensign This Trill ensign served in the command division and assigned to the Enterprise during the Son'a incident. (Star Trek: Insurrection) :This ensign was played by Max Grodenchik who played Rom on [[DS9|''Deep Space 9]]. His scenes were deleted and he did not appear in the final release of the film but can be seen on the DVD. Vulcan in Dress Uniform An Unnamed Vulcan officer in the command division was one of many selected aboard the Enterprise-E to attend the banquet for the Evora guests in 2375. He stood at the door, as people entered. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Operations Division Ensign Female Starfleet officer working at the diplomatic reception for the Evora in 2375. Picard instructed her to cancel all courses containing meat. (Star Trek: Insurrection) :Played by Jennifer Tung. Bolian Engineer A Bolian engineer was working in engineering while Commander La Forge organized Repair Team Alpha to go down to the surface of 21st century Earth, after following the Borg through time in 2373. Unfortunately, when the Borg took over Engineering he was assimilated. Later (as a drone) it was working on a way to access Datas memory. It was destroyed when Captain Picard filled Engineering with plasma coolant. (Star Trek: First Contact) Guard 1 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Played by Victor Bevine. Guard 2 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Played by David Cowgill. Guard 3 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Played by Scott Haven. Guard 4 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. He was ultimately assimilated while attempting to escape to deck 15. As he was undergoing assimilation, he begged Captain Picard for help. Picard helped him in the most humane way, by blasting him with his phaser. (Star Trek: First Contact) Tactical officer (2373) A human tactical officer served on the Enterprise-E in 2373. He also worked at the operations console when Commander Data wasn't available, and later as security guarding the jefferies tube access hatch to the bridge. (Star Trek: First Contact) :This officer was played by actor David Anderson. Tactical officer (2379) A human tactical officer, rank of lieutenant, served on the Enterprise-E in 2379. (Star Trek: Nemesis) :Played by Bryan Singer, who directed Patrick Stewart's performance in the sci-fi/fantasy film ''X-Men.'' :The "Energize" expansion of Decipher's ''Star Trek: Customizable Card Game named this officer Relief Tactical Officer Kelly, and listed that, like Julian Bashir, he was a genetically enhanced result of a medical procedure on Adigeon Prime leaving him with "uncanny" abilities. This reportedly stemmed from an inside joke on the set about the "uncanny", "mutant" abilities he must possess based on his work adapting the mutant comic book stories in The Uncanny X-Men. Vulcan Engineer An Unnamed Vulcan woman was an engineer aboard the Enterprise-E in 2375. While Captain Picard and Commander Geordi La Forge were going to Main Engineering to reactivate Data, they passed her working with another officer on a large PADD showing a scan of space. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Sciences Division Bridge Lieutenant One of the bridge crew members, this officer was present when Captain Picard elected to violate Starfleet orders and join the battle against the Borg. His sensor readings also determined where the Borg sphere's weapons fire was being directed towards on Earth (although, the readings were announced by Commander Riker.) (Star Trek: First Contact) Emergency Medical Hologram Although she swore she'd never use the program, Dr. Crusher activated the EMH program when she needed to buy time for her, her staff, and patients to escape from sick-bay when the Borg threatened to overrun it. The EMH protested that stalling wasn't in his program, but managed to distract the invading Borg by offering them analgesic cream for the severe skin irritations that Borg implants cause. The EMH's fate was unknown. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Played by Robert Picardo. Trill A Trill Science division officer was one of several dozen crew members selected to attend the Evora banquet in Ten Forward in 2375. She was one of the few that did not wear their dress uniform. (Star Trek: Insurrection) :The fact that Ensign Kell Perim was stated as being in Command on the Bridge in the scene prior rules out the possibility that this is her. Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel, unnamed Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)